the armless waterbending prodigy
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: for summary please look inside this story contains some foul language and verbal and non verbal abuse. for beta reading please send a private message DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1: a princes

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Summary_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _We all know the tale of unlaq and tonraq. But what if… without anyone knowing it… they had an older sister, whose daughter disappeared when the child was just a baby? After which the queen locked herself in a room and never showed her face in public again….. After which the rivality between tonraq and unalaq started for the throne... Follow Ming hua as she grows into the woman she was during season 3. And after that's starts a search with her friends to find out whom she truly is…._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

It was 55 years after the 100 year war. In the palace from the northern water tribe everyone was very busy this day… because something very special was going to happen today… the chieftains wife… was going to have a baby… the servants were busy preparing the room for when the little prince ore princes was born.

"It's going to be great day for the kingdom…. We will finally have an heir to the throne…"

The servants said to each other, as their chief paced up and down before the rooms were his queen was currently delivering their baby, worrying deeply about her since he wasn't allowed to be with her while he was delivering their firstborn and maybe their only child… since after the great illness that had spread through then water tribe a few years ago…. He knew he didn't have very long to live anymore….

 **"IT'S A GIRL!"**

A voice exclaimed after a while, causing the chieftain to jump in joy. **A DAUGHTER! THEY HAD A DAUGHTER!**! He ran into the room as fast as he could. Smiling when he saw his wife hold a tiny bundle of pink clothes in her arms at which she looked smiling kindly, do there was a twitch of sorrow in her eyes for some reason…

"Gallor… our daughter…. "

The queen said as she looked at her husband with a loving yet worried glace. The king sat down next to his wife. And that was when he saw what the queen had wanted to say. Their daughter… their little heir to the throne… was born without arms…

"Oo sweetie…. She is beautiful…. Our daughter might not have arms… but looks aren't everything…. She is perfect as she is…. Our little girl…"

The chief smiled as he bend over and kissed his daughter on the forehead… who was making groaning sounds as moved her shoulders like she wanted to move her arms.

 _"It's okay honey…. You might have no arms… but for us you're perfect….. Just relax…. We're here and we will love you….Always"_

The chief whispered in the ear of the little princes, **THEIR l** ittle princes… as he rubbed a finger over her chubby cheeck, which made the queen smile as well. Her husband was right, they shouldn't judge their daughter because she had no arms… there were ways to make her able to fend for herself… they should love her as she was… their precious princes….

"Honey…. We still need a name for her…. "

The queen smiled As She looked at their armless little princes with a smile on her face. The northern chief smiled as well now, as he tickled the little girl in her tummy, who giggled happily, in return as she made small spit bells.

"Ming…. I think that name is perfect for her…. Little Minghua"

the king smiled, as he rubbed over her cheeck with one finger as to not hurt his daughter.

"That's perfect indeed….. Minghua….. Princes Minghua "

the queen smiled, as both parents rested their heads on the forehead of their most precious possesion…. Their firstborn daughter….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening there was a big ceremony in the honor of the newborn princes, everyone gathered around to see the newborn from the richest trade and sale-man to the poorest people, everyone was gathered and forced to bring a tribute to the newborn princes. Do not everyone was so happy with her birth. In the back 3 people were people even plotting to abduct the young princes…. 2 people… an older man with black hair and a big rough moustache, and a woman…. Tall, also with black hair and next to them stood their employer…the 12 year old prince unalaq… looking at the 25 year old queen that was his oldest sister smirking. As the young queen was sitting next to the crib containing her baby and looked at her newborn princes with a gentle smile.

"You two know what to do…."

unalaq said as he looked at the duo with a smirk on his face. As he eyes the chief who already had a weak condition ever since he had gotten ill a few months ago, and the queen who was smiling down at her baby gently… do she didn't looked like she would be able to bring another child to the world…. Which would mean if this one were to disappear…. She wouldn't be fit to be queen anymore… since her blood line would end with her and her husband…

"My poor sister won't be able to bring another child to the world…. And with the health condition of her husband right now….. He won't make it another week…. Which means if the child disappears…I only have to take care of tonraq…. And then the throne is all mine…"

the man smirked as he looked at his older brother who just went up with a small package to congratulate his big sister with their beautiful daughter…not suspecting what his younger brother was planning at all…

"We'll do it…. Do…. We don't have to kill the child… right?"

The male with the mustache asked as he looked at his employer with a stern look. Since even do they were a few of the most despised thieves in the region… killing a innocent child would go below their states…

"In don't care what you do with the child…. As long as after tonight….. Her name… will be history…."

unlaq said with a smirk as everything around his eyes went dark…. Looking at his sister with an evil smirk, picturing her tears after tomorrow…. Her husband unable to console her…. And from sadness he would die soon enough….. And after that…. He only had to rid himself of tonraq… and then the throne would be his….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night after everyone was asleep, the woman snuck into the nursery were the little princes was fast sleep, the whole room was covered with all the toys and clothes she had gotten on her baby shower, as well as a wall full of photo's a official photographer had taken from the little princes some of them with her parents and others of her alone… the princes was in her crib, peacefully asleep, holding on to a plush polar bear dog. Without hesitation the woman put a few of the baby photo's of the princes without her crown ore anything on that would hint her royal background and put them in her pocket, in case the little brat would ask someday why they didn't have any pictures of her when she was a baby, before she walked to the window and opened it, her husband was already standing before the truck they would escape in. She gave him the all clear sign, then walked to the crib, gently scooping up the baby which was fast asleep, before she walked to the window, carefully sitting on the edge before she used her free hand the waterbender herself down. But just as she wanted to do so…. The baby woke up, saw that it wasn't her mommy holding her… and started to cry, which caused the parents to appear in the doorway alarmed within seconds…

"Too late…. Your too late… suckers!"

The woman smirked at them, before she used her waterbending to slide down the edge before landing softly on her feet. The king and queen moved to the balcony as fast as they could, but not fast enough, since before they could reach the balcony….. A truck speed off…taking their precious princes away…..

 **"GUARDS! AFTER THEM!"**

The chieftain called, but a flash of water and ice coming from the back of the truck erased all their traces…. This made that the guards hadn't had a trace they could follow…. In the months after that every village within 30 feet around the kingdom was searched, but they didn't found a trace of the little princes…. What they did found was blood…. Flesh blood on the rags that were the clothes the little princes had once been in….. In the den of a Group polarbear dogs….

"That can't be…. They wouldn't kill an innocent baby… keep looking! Spread far and wide! **FIND MY DAUGHTER!** In spirits name….. Save our only daughter….."

The chieftain raged at all his guards. They kept looking for years… but after the king died, the queen lost all her hope on ever finding her precious daughter again… saddened she asked the guards the keep the nursery in tact…. Just in case…. But for the rest, every trace of the existence of the baby…. And her own existence would Be erased….. Do it saddened the former chieftain that not even his other two sons could remember they had a sister… he understand why she wanted this do, and did as he daughter requested…. Years later tonraq was banished, which made unlaq finally got what he wanted…. The throne was all his….. And it would **STAY** in his line… since **HE** had to children of his own who could take over the throne after him…..his plan had worked perfect…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the first chapter of my new story; I sure hope you all liked it!

 **A/N**

The name her parents gave Ming hua is more preannounced as Mingdja, do it is written as Minghua (Ming-hua at once) since I wanted to keep the names as close to each other as possible, since this won't be the last time we will hear from the queen…. So keep in mind the queen is still alive….

In this story Ming hua is born without arm as was confirmed by mike and brain. I thought the reaction of the chieftain and his wife might have been disgusted to see this, but in the end they would love her, despite the fact she had no arms…since all parents will love their child, despite their looks… don't hate me if I'm wrong in this….

Of rouse unalaq was behind the disappearance off his little niece… I think he wouldn't mind getting rid of the child, since he didn't minded getting rid of his own brother as well…. Do I think unalaq won't be match older than 12 here, since I guess he and Ming hua can't be more distained in age then around the 12 years…. Which means unalaq was already a bastard as a kid as well….

Well that was all for now… thanks for reading… and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ming-hua

Chapter 2: Ming-Hua

Despite the fact everyone thought the princes was death… Minghua was still alive… living out her life under the name Ming-Hua she lived with her fake parents in a small village in the middle of the tundra, far out of reach of the castle, since no one would ever bother to look for them here…. And at first the little princes had quite the happy youth. That was before she started to talk… and before she somehow managed to gain waterbending… which was quite rare for someone without arms…

"Finally… maybe the little brat can finally make herself useful…."

Hubertus hua had raged when little Ming had came to show her daddy what she had learned. The armless girl had looked at her father with a surprised look, since her both parents had always been very nice and caring towards her until now... But that was about to change forever….. Since now she was a waterbender now… she had to learn to use it….be just as amazing as a waterbender as her parents were… despite the simple facts that she was only three years old and that she had no actual arms to bend with, which made every simple flowing move needed to waterbend with a lot harder… causing her to slip up time and time again….

"Daddy… can we stop pwease… I'm vewwy tiwed…"

Ming hua therefore pleaded soon after their first practice had started. Do the exercises was quite simple; create a ball off water and move it around...

"No… how will you **EVER** learn to become the greatest waterbender ever if you wane stop all the time because you're tired…"

Hubertus hua raged, as he mocked the fact that she was rubbing her eyes with some water, because her eyes started to get droopy from the sleep.

"I know… but I weally am going to make it tommowow…. Pwease….."

She begged do she know it was a lie. She had used that one a few times already, and her father had fallen for it every time… until now…

"Don't you **DARE** lie to me young lady! We gave you everything your hearth desired in clothes and toys, and how do you repay us? With lazyness! And pafatic excuses quitting!"

Hubertus hua raged as he smacked his daughter against the ground. Who started to sob uncontrollably, scared as she was for her father right now… since until now her father had never gotten mad at her like this… she had been told _"no"_ a few times, yes, scolded on a few times if she didn't behaved, sure…. But until now… her daddy had never **EVER** actually beaten her up…

"Well from here on out, you're on... You're… own! Since **WERE** not going to provide you **ANYTHING** anymore! That will teach you to be strong as a hua should be!"

The older man raged, before he stomped inside, leaving the scared three year old all alone and sobbing in the snow, feeling horrible sad and lonely…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that said I end the second chapter of my new story! It was a short one, but I sure hope you liked it…

 **A/N**

The kidnappers thought to raise the little princes as their own, and with that made her into a thief as well, which would make that even if she started to suspect that something was not right… no one would believe her… but Ming hua is just 3 years old, so she couldn't live up to the expectations of her foster family… causing them to turn against her….

Ming hua's speech isn't very good yet since she is just three years old… so sorry if it's hard to understand what she says from time to time….

That was all for now! Thanks for reading! I sure hope you enjoyed it.

 **REVIEUW!**


	3. Chapter 3: aunt tabitha

Chapter 3: aunt Tabitha

From that day on, the life of the young former princes was one living hell. She had to work and train hard to earn some food, but what she got was barely enough, which meant her chubby cheeks became sunken in. Do the three year old didn't complained since she knew her parents would only beat her up. That was until one day. A woman came into the household, telling the three year old girl she was a sissy of her mommy so her aunt. Ming-hua looked at her with a shy look as her aunt stroke her over her cheeck, immediately noting she could feel her bones threw her flesh..

"Spirits, your so skinny…. Do you eat enough?"

The older woman asked. And before anyone could protest her aunt but an second plate off food before her, at which ming threw herself hungrily as she fell…

"Tabita… were trying to teach that **UNGREATHFULL** peace off meat a lesson! So take back your plate and leave her be! "

Hubertus hua rages as he looked at his daughter with a stern look, making the child nervously crawl a little more towards her aunt for protection… feeling her aunt was kind and caring… unlike her parents…

"Hubertus…she is just a child… you can't deprive her from food… that's inhuman!"

Tabita hua raged as she looked at the skinny child she believed to be her niece with a look full of pity, as she gently wrapped her arm around the three year old child and pulled her close… immediately noting how the child felt safe and relaxed in her arms…

"Poor child…. You know…. Tomorrow it's going to be just you and me… you'll see, it's going to be fun…"

Tabita smiled as she gently kissed the three year old on her cheeck, who looked at her while beaming brightly... Liking the idea of spending a whole day with her nice looking, caring aunt instead of her parents who were always mean to her…

 **Tabita's POV**

From the moment I came into this house and met my little niece, I fell from one shock into the other… that poor child was deprived of enough food to fill her tummy! It had to be, since she was so skinny that I could see her cheekbones threw her flesh… and after that she had to train… a evening until it was time to go to Beth… if you can call a moth eaten sleeping bag on the cold floor a Beth that was… but that problem was easily solved… since I had to share a room with her. I told my sister and her husband I was having a headache, before I went to Beth early…

"Maybe you should take it easy sis… it's not healthy to go out with the **BRAT** if you're not well and she's used to disappointments since she is one herself so…." .

My sister mina hua said as she did the loudly on the table, which made me look at her incredulous… before I said with a small smile that rest would solve the problem… before I closed the door and tip toed to my own sleeping bag, which was big enough for 2 people and a lot warmer then what the poor child slept in with that half eaten polar bear plush… **THE PLUSH! I** gasped when I saw the thing. Instantly thinking back to the picture in the newspaper from a few years, the plush the little princes had carried with her on the day she was taken from the royal palace….

 _"I must be mistaken… there are dozens of plush like that….. Even does she even resemble the little princes a little…? It can't be…."_

I thought as I scooped up the sleeping three year old and carefully carried her over to my own sleeping bag, before I put her next to me in it, carefully wrapping my arms around her, before I drifted off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I found her still in my arms when I woke up, do she was looking at me curiously now, with eyes that twinkled happily.

"Good morning Ming-hua… how did we sleep?"

I asked her with a smile, as I gently scooped up the three year old and put her in my lap, at which she replied with a small smile, as she looked at the sleeping bag with a not understanding look.

"Gwood…. Dwo I hawwe no idea how I endwed up hewwe"

She said as she looked at the warmth and the comfortable sleeping bag she came from with a strange look, like this had been for the first time in ages she had been in a warm sleeping bag, feeling safe and cared about…..

"I took you in my sleeping bag after you went off to sleep baby….. Since you seemed to be cold…"

I explained to her as I carefully rubbed over her bony cheeck, then carefully cuddled her close as she started to sob, knowing it had to come from whatever this poor child must have been through.

"There, there sweetie, were going to have a nice day… and that's final…"

I smiled at her as I made her look at me with a smile on my face. I saw little Ming-hua beamed at me brightly as I silently took her into the bathroom to help her wash up, before we snuck out, grabbing some decent breakfast in a small child friendly cafeteria in the main city, before we headed to a zoo specially made for polar animals from both of our tribes, at which I immediately saw the poor child started to gain back some of the life a normal child of her age had, starting to talk about all kinds of things, asking questions….like she had never been anyone else…

 _"Spirits, I can't understand her parents wanted to get this out of her….. She is such a happy, good natured child…"_

I thought as I walked after her, watching how she waddled out before me walking from one animal to the other, looking out her eyes as she did so, from which I made out that the poor child most likely never saw a zoo before…

 **Ming Hua's POV**

From the moment I woke up, auntie Tabita was there with me… being nice to me… saying I was going to have a nice day, and she sure made that I had a wondrous day. First she took me to this nice place were a friendly woman asked what I wanted for breakfast, giving me just what I wanted, and after that she took me to the local zoo to look at all the wondrous animals that lived in both this tribe and our sister tribe in the south. It was amazing… and auntie let me say what I wanted… not because she was ignoring me completely like mommy and daddy did… but because she liked me…

"Oooooo pwetty…. What awwe thwose?"

I asked as I looked at the big white creatures that were in one of the cages, that looked a bit like my plush bear ammy.

"Those are polarbeardogs Ming…. The very big ones are mommy and daddy… the little ones are the babies…"

Auntie explained with a smile on her face as she rubbed my over my hair.

"The wittle ones look like my plush bear ammy…."

I smiled as I looked at her with a bright smile. Do when I said the name of my plush friend… aunties eyes widened in shock, like I had just said something weird…

"What's the matter auntie? Did I say something bad?"

I asked now as I looked at her with a pout, fearing I had said something bad for which she would hurt me… since she was still mommy's sissy…. And mommy always hurtled her…. So why would auntie refuse to hurt me when I was bad…

 **Aunt Tabita's POV**

"The wittle ones look like my plush bear ammy…."

Ming said with a smile on her face. But I barely noted since I looked at her with widen eyes… since Ming had somehow called her plush bear after the former queen! Again I saw that picture from the newspaper before me where the little princes were sleeping while clutching her plush polar bear dog close.

 _"What if the little princes weren't killed… my sister and brother-in-law was both already master thief's when still in school…. They wouldn't turn their hands for stealing newborn princes…."_

I thought as I looked at the little girl that I was told was my niece… do they hadn't told about a pregnancy… they had one day come home while I was there for a surprise visit… smirking at each other while they held my sleeping niece close.

 _*Flashback*_

 _A younger Tabita immediately turned around when she heard the familiar voice of her sister and her husband draw closer… she heard them say "this raid was a success, the master can be proud" so I expected them to have a sack of gold ore something like that with them… but I hadn't expected them to look at me shocked as they cuddled a newborn baby close…_

 _"Tabby! What pleasant surprise!"_

 _My sister mina hua smiled as she walked over to hug me after giving the baby to her husband, who looked at the little dear smiling… do I could feel it was faked…_

" _yeah, I was close by for business so I thought: I drop in to see how my only sister is doing… do I didn't know you were pregnant…."_

 _I smiled as I looked at the little black haired baby in the arms off her father… who was somehow clutching her plush close, since only now I noted she had no arms…_

 _"I was… I just had… I just had no time to write about it… we were busy…"_

 _My sister quickly said, a little_ _ **TOO**_ _quickly if you asked me. But just as I wanted to make a command about it, the baby started to cry again loudly, she was most likely hungry._

 _"Yes, yes sweetie… mommy is going to make you a bottle… calm down… its okay…"_

 _My sister smiled at her sweetest at the baby as she walked to the fridge and got some things out to make a bottle, which raised my suspicion again… since she could easily give the child the breast… if it was her child…_

 _"I can't… I had medicine to keep my blood pressure down, the doctor's advice I not to give her breast feed now, the little angel could get ill from it…"_

 _My sister answered with a sweet voice when I asked her why she didn't give the breast to the little one._

 _"Here… my son died during birth and I still give milk… I'll feed her…"_

 _I smiles as I held out my arms for the little one. And after a suspicious silence the baby was handed to me, almost throwing her at my milk… like she had been starving..._

 _"Hello Ming…. Welcome in the family diary… this is auntie Tabita…"_

 _I smiled at the beautiful little girl, now noting she had full cheeks that had a healthy red color, meaning she was well fed, and her dress was made from a fine… expensive sort pelt… the one only the richest families in the northern water tribe could effort to buy.. Like the royal family….._

 _"They could easily have stolen those for her… and that was what they were talking about… now stop being so suspicious all the time… "_

 _I firmly told myself… since at that point. The news of the stolen princes hadn't reached our villages yet. And by the time it_ _ **HAD**_ _reached my village everyone thought the child was death… do I had the vague feeling the baby princes… had somehow turned in my 3 year old niece Ming-hua…._

 _*end of flashback*_

"What's the matter auntie? Did I say something bad?"

Those were the words that snapped me out of my thoughts, as I looked at my three year old niece who looked at me with big frighten eyes. Scared she said something bad and would be punished for that... The poor child…

"No… not at all sweeties… auntie was just….. Deep in thought….."

I replied smiling as I scooped up my frightened three year old niece and cuddled her close, noting how her scared eyes immediately softened when I said this. Obviously happy she wasn't going to get screamed at for once in her life…

"Bout, what, auntie?"

She now asked me with a curious look in hey dark eyes that had already deep bags under them from the lack of sleep, most likely because the child was deprivated of normal amounts of food….

"She most likely cries herself to sleep from hunger every night… the poor thing….."

I thought as I looked at her with a sad look, feeling sorry the poor child had to endure all this… and all because she couldn't live up to the expectations of her insane parents…. **IF,** they were her real parents, of course…

"Well… about someone who… I thought looked a **LOT** like you…"

I smile, wanting to give her a sup tile hint about my suspicion, not wanting to overwhelm the child by telling her right out I thought she was the princes that had gone missing three years ago.

"Oo,yeah? Then who?"

She immediately asked with twinkling eyes, which made me smile… understanding the child would **LOVE** to hear she is not my evil sisters daughter but the daughter of someone else… someone i knew would love and care about her the minute they realized she was back.

 _"I can already picture in my head how happy her dear old mother would be to see her little girl home… safe and sound… and i bet she would love it there too… "_

I thought picturing in my head how Ming would walk into the palace as the scared three year old she is… then… she would start to record-ice things.. A guard would keep her company as someone else would go and warn the queen that a armless three year old had wandered all alone into the palace… record-icing things and telling stories about them, even do it was impossible for her to know these things… _"impossible… yet… could it be…"_

The queen would mumble but then she would come along. Of course the queen would immediately record-ice her daughter…and Ming would certainly feel in her hearth she was her real mommy…. I then pictured them embracing, both crying from happiness. And of course the next day there would be a big party to honor the return of the little princes… and Ming would get lovely gowns, a lot of friends and all the love and kindness she never got here…

 _"Of course if i want that to happen… I have to get her to the palace first…"_

I thought as i looked at the tree year old that was standing by the polar bear dogs, calling them to come to her, which made me smile. She was so lively and happy, despite everything she has been threw already…

"Auntie! Auntie look! They like me…"

The three year old giggled, this made me look up shocked, but smile when i saw she getting licked by the polar bear dogs, while the young sniffed her threw the bars. Another parent ore caretaker would have been worried about this and would have tried to get her out of there…. But not me… since I knew they were sniffing her because they liked her… despite the fact she had no arms… like everyone should… my sister and her husband had no right treating the young girl like this… this was wrong…

"do be careful dear, they can bite…"

I called to her with a smile as I walked a little closer to my niece, who was happily giggling as she was petting the big animals on their heads. Who immediately started to growl when their eyes fell on me, looking like they wanted to protect the little armless girl…

"iwts owkay, auntie nice"

The three year old told one of the bigger animals, who immediately looked at her, before he stopped growling, nuzzling her as if it was saying goodbye, before it took the cubs with him and walked the other way, like nothing had ever happened.

"byeeeee! See ya later!"

Ming smiled as she waved one of her water arms at the big animals happily, which made me smile inwardly, she was good with animals and such a happy little girl despite everything that had happened around her… which was a good sign… she was either trying not to get bothered by all the nasty things my sister and brother-in-law told her… ore she was trying to hide that she was bothered by it… the last thing would be a bad sign, and would mean I had to do something to get her to talk about her feeling and bottled up emotions… but for that… I would have to get her away from them first….

 **Ming Hua's POV**

"byeeeee! See ya later!"

I waved at the polar bear dogs that had been so nice for me, as I walked along with auntie towards the next animals. I really loved spending all this time with auntie… she was so very nice and caring and kind… she even let me make friends with the big polar bear dog and her cubs… too bad they had to go.. And I had to go with auntie… past some other nice looking animals I got to look at for as long as I liked before we went to a nice place in the zoo were I got another nice meal before we headed home…

"do we reawwy have ta go home alweady?"

I asked as I looked at auntie with a sad look, knowing what would wait for me when we were home again. Mommy and daddy who would slap me and tell me I wasn't worth a thing… daddy who wanted me to train all day long, mommy who ignored me and refused to gimme enough food to fill my tummy…

"well… we don't have to go back yet… but at one point we got to go back… do I wish there was a way…."

auntie mumbled the last part as she placed a hand on my knee, looking at me sadly, before she turned her eyes on the road again.

"I would love to just wide awound a bit…."

I smiled as i looked at my auntie with a smile, hoping this would be okay with her, and we didn't have to return home for a bit longer.

"we can also go around the city for a while… and… have a look for some things you like…"

Auntie suddenly smiled at me as she parked the car before a shopping mall, which made me turn and look at her with widen eyes… things I might like… like nice looking clothes… and toys… maybe even a playmate for ammy… no one had ever considered **THAT** ….mommy and daddy didn't liked me… and no one else ever came to our home… ore got me any toys ore clothes… not even on my birthday… this was a totally new thing for me...

" _auntie sure is special... she loves me for me... unlike mommy and daddy..."_

i thought smiling as auntie took me by hand to a very nice looking place with all kinds of people and in the thing my auntie called a shop were very nice people who even helped me pick out some nice dresses, as well as toys... toys that weren't broken... and also a playmate for ammy.. which i decided to call Gallor, since this one looked like a "he", do when I told auntie.. she looked at me with a surprised look again, then smiled..

"you know... Gallor and ammy are the names off the former king and queen of our tribe"

auntie smiled at me as she looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"oo yeah? Were they nice?"

I asked as I looked at my auntie with a smile on my face as we walked threw town now, the 2 plush were under each of my arms as I tried to keep up with my auntie…

"yes… they were very sweet, and kind, and caring… and you know… they once had a daughter as well…"

Auntie said as we stood still before a big building with very big stairs leading towards it…

"Oo yeah?"

I asked as I looked at my auntie with a small smile on my face, imagining how that princes had to live. In a big palace… with all kinds of amazing toys around her. She must own a billion dresses… and she was most likely very pretty… and was loved by everyone… just like the princes from the storybooks mommy used to read to me before Beth time..

"yes… and she was very nice and sweet as well… but she was taken from her home 3 years ago…"

auntie said, which made me snap my head up at her a bit frightened, not understanding what kind of mean people would wane take a princes away from her home…

"that's howwebol…. But… she was found… wight?

I asked her, hoping auntie would say "yes" and that she was living a fairytale life in the palace right now… but auntie shook her head, as she looked at me with big sad eyes. Which made me also feel very sad… that poor princes…

 **Normal POV**

"no, the princes was never found, most people presume she is death… but I think something else happened…"

Tabita said as she looked at her little niece with a smile on her face as they took another step towards the entrance of the palace. But just as she wanted to say why she thought this. Her sister and brother-in-law showed up out of nowhere… scooping up Ming hua and taking her along without saying another word to her.

"mommy, daddy… what awe ya doing hewwe?"

Ming Hua asked with a shocked voice as she looked at her parents with a confused look, not understanding what her parents were doing here out of nowhere… nor how they had managed to find her…

"we came looking for you when you didn't showed up for lunch… your already behind on training as it is…"

Hubertus hua said as he looked at his daughter with a snarl on his face, which made the little girl cringe in fear. Of course her parents weren't worried about her… they just wanted to get her away from auntie, who was nice to her and making her happy…. Instead of miserable and unwanted…

"I was just hawwing a nice day with auntie… "

Ming Hua whimpered as she cuddled her two plush close. Suddenly remembering the new plush, she looked at it smiling before holding it so her parents could see it from the mirror.

"I even gotta fwiend for ammy, his name is gallor.. And he is reawwy nice.."

The three year old chimed as she said this. Her parents looked at her shocked for a moment, also knowing that she had 2 polar bear plus that were called after the king and queen… her parents… do only they knew… they and aunt Tabitha… they knew that now…

"good for you… but if you wanne keep them… you… keep… them… away… from… us…"

Hubertus hua said firmly, which made Ming hua squirm as she cuddled her two plush close, tears rolling down her cheecks as the snow vehicle slowly disappeared in the snowy landscape….

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: the runaway

**Ming hua's POV**

the moment we came home. daddy took me to train again... telling me i had to work extra hard to get back the lost time i spend with auntie... who barged into our home a few minutes after us... i don't know what happened since i wasn't allowed to go see. but i did hear screaming outside... do i couldn't make out what was being said, and when i was finally allowed in again auntie Tabitha was gone...

"she was sick and tired off you... that's all i wanna say about it..."

my daddy had snapped at me when i asked her where my auntie had went off to, not understanding why she had to go all off a sudden...

"when will she come visit again then?"

i dared to ask. not understanding what he meant with "being sick and tired" of me.

" **NEVER**...you will **NEVER** see her again little **BRAT** and its all **YOUR** fault she went away! By asking so match questions and act like something your **NOT** "

my daddy snapped at me, which made me ran off to my room crying, feeling more then unwanted... my mommy and daddy hated me... and now auntie... who had been so nice and kind to me and had made me feel special and wanted again... hated me as well... it was to match for me, and of course in my 3 year old brain it didn't came up that my mommy and daddy could be lying... mommies and daddies knew that was bad and wouldn't do that...

 _"maybe they awe all bettew off without me... I'm only making them mad..."_

i thought sobbing as i watched my mommy and daddy eat dinner, before i closed the door and got ammy. leaving gallor behind since he reminded me off auntie... placing him in my sleeping back so it looked like i was in it and asleep. before i slipped out off my window with Amy and descended into the cold winter night...

 _"sowwy i was such a mean giwl mommy and daddy...goodbye..."_

i thought as i looked at the lights of the house one last time, before i headed off in a direction.. do i had no idea WERE i was heading. i just walked and walked until my body was to exhausted to walk anymore... and fell in a deep sleep cuddled into ammy...

 **Normal POV**

when Ming hua woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her old beth. she gently wanted to sit up and rub her eyes out, but a soft wet something urged her to lie down again... she now snapped her eyes open, and looked right into the eyes of a polarbeardog... that looked at her with big friendly eyes.

"h... hellow..."

the three year old stumbled a bit shy as she looked into the eyes of the big creature.. that was when she heard some soft noises and 3 younger polarbeardogs... her pups... walked over to her and jumped on top off her, licking her wherever they could ..

"stop... stop your tickling me... "

the three year old giggled as she tried to push the smaller animals away from her, but they didn't bugged at all. that was until the mother nudged them away from her gently and too licked her face, before it wrapped her paws around her and started to lick her over her cheecķ, feeling she was sad.

"i wan away fwom home... my mommy and dadddy and auntie hate me... "

the three year old sobbed. the polarbear mom looked at her with a cocked head... before it gently nudged her "come on, cheer up" the look in the kind animals eyes meant... before it nudged her to her nipples were the other pups were already taking breakfast. the three year old fell her tummy grumble. suddenly remembering she hadn't had any breakfast as well. again the creature nudged her to the pups.

 _"she either feels im hungwy ore she thinks im one off her puppies..."_

the three year old thought as she looked at the mother that lovingly helped her newest pup find the milk then drink. as the camera panted out it became visible that the child was taken in by a herd of wild polarbear dogs in the middle of the snowy landscape of the north pole...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and with that i end the new chapter.. i hope you enjoyed it!

 **a/n**

yeah i thought this would be a nice little bit of exploring possibilities for ming hua's here still naive, innocent character. which all characters are at that age... so i am trying to make some action in the story and of course form ming hua to the woman we saw during legend off korra season 3...

I thought the polar bear dog mother, even do their violent creatures fell poor ming hua was in need of a mother to love and care about her, so started to threat the three year old human girl as one of her pups.

I'm not sure whether I'm gonna make the parents look for her, ore make zaheer and his crew find her with the polarbear dogs… tell me what you think about this, I would love to hear what you all think about it…

So that was all for now, I really hope you enjoyed it….

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The goodbye

Chapter 5:the goodbye

2 years later the now 6 year old ming hua sat before the little cave her new family lived in. the polarbear-dog mom had raised her young hairless cub for the past 2 years and the armless girl slowly got used to hunting, blood and eating raw meat. in 2 years she had underwent a change from a scared 4 year old to a self-assured 6 year old... and that wasn't all that changed... for ming hua had perfected her own waterbending skills... without the constant screaming and insulting of her father she had managed what she couldn't when she trained with him...

 _"he was a fool to think i would_ _ **NEVER**_ _be able to live up to his expectations... i just needed some more time to master my element..."_

the 6 year old thought as she chewed on some raw meat as she walked around the cave they lived in and sniffed the air.. all clear... just a storm on the way... but she was used to those... she had seen many storms off many types by now.. so she knew she just had to go inside their cave during a storm...

 _"mom will be waiting... best go back now..."_

the 6 year old thought as she whistled highly for her 2 sisters and her brother to come in as well... who immediately ran in her arms and licked her wherever they could...

"yeah, yeah i love ya too... we gotta go in now... stowm coming up..."

the six year old told her young friends as she gently shove them away from her. the smaller creatures growled something then went inside the cave with her... Something the young girl understood even do she didn't spoke their language

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

what they didn't saw was that the now chief Unalaq had heard her whistle and had gone to check out its meaning... he now came out of hiding.. surprised to see the young **BRAT** Minna and Hubertus had driven away, living among these animals like she was one of them...

 _"well, at least she didn't managed to get into the palace... this will be easier to get her back were she belongs..."_

the chieftain thought smirking as he silently went away so the polarbear dogs wouldn't notice him... before he headed to the village the people lived he had assigned with the task to keep the young princes **AWAY** from the palace...

"good evening... i come with good news..."

Unalaq smirked as he entered the home of the two bandits who immediately got up and bowed for their master and chief.

"what might that be... chief Unalaq.."

Hubertus hua asked as he looked at his chief with a stern look in his eyes. he and his wife had looked everywhere for the child since she had ran away, now two years ago.. now they had just assumed she was death and went on with their lives...

"the girl is alive... living in a small cave in the northern tundra by a family polarbear dogs..."

Unalaq told the 2 thieves with a serious look on his face. At which both of them nodded, knowing and understanding what had to be done..

"we can easily get her back... no need to worry... she **WON'T** be able to get into the palace... "

Hubertus hua said with a low voice as he gave his wife a stern look, who nodded as well.

"the child **DID** became a better bender... so its not gonna be easy... you might wanne act like you **CARE** about her... and have been **WORRIED** all this time..."

the chieftain smiled as he looked at the two people before him with a curt nod. Hubertus and Minna hua looked at each other shocked... before they nodded and gathered some stuff they needed, including the polarbear plush her aunt Tabita had gotten her, before they went to the location they knew the child was. chief Unalaq brought them as closely as possible before heading back, knowing if the child would see him he could arrows suspicion to who she used to be.. something he wanted to avoid at any cost...

"here she is… behind that rock is the den of the polarbeardogs, good luck"

Chief Unalaq whispered, before he turned and rode off. The parents nodded as a sign they understood before they looked around the corner, only to see the girl **THEY** should have kept away from the palace…. The princes… emerge from he small cave, she was six years old now. A bit small for her age, and in her raggy clothes she looked as fragile as ever… but something…. Changed… in her behavior… she seemed more sure about herself, as she was launching… playing with the polarbear dog pups that were already grown halfway the size of the young girl… which was almost the half of the size they were gonna stay..

 _"there is the brat…. Now we gotta act like we care…. Uuurg…"_

Minna hua whispered as she looked at her husband with a stern look on his face. The older man shook his head and got a gun out with some shots.

 _"I'm_ _**NOT**_ _gonna pretend I care about the brat… she is coming with us…. Ore else…."_

Hubertus hua whispered back as he looked firmly at his wife before he stepped out of hiding and towards the young girl and her friends. Which made ming hua get up and look at the man she thought was her farther with a scared look, and her new family to get on all four and before their young friend, growling at him dangerously.

"get.. Away…. From my daughter…. Pelts on paws!"

He said with a dangerously low voice. But the beats didn't budged at all, not wanting to leave ming hua, who they had come to see as a friend and a member of their family alone…

"what awe you two dwoing here? I twaught…. You didn'wt wanted me…"

Ming hua said stumbling she looked at the two people she thought of as her parents with big frightened eyes… which made Minna Hua look at her supposed daughter with a shocked look. She had thought she was unwanted and that was why she left? Quickly she shot her husband a glare. "act like you care… she will fall for it… the naïve little brat thinks she is unwanted for crying lout loud!.." That look meant, which made that Hubertus hua nodded and rolled his eyes at his wife. "alright…. If you say she will.." that look meant… before he hang the gun on his back and walked to ming hua. Stiffing a little before he wrapped his arms around her.

"my daughter… I thought…. I thought we lost you forever…. Your **NOT** unwanted…"

He forced himself to say this as he held his now six year old daughter. Who silently started to sniff as she fell her human fathers around her. Before she looked at her polarbear dog family.

"pwease keep them awive…. Thanks two them I stwill live…"

The six year old sniffed as she walked to her polarbear dog friends who waggled their tails at her. The mother sniffled her with a .loving glace in her eyes, before she nodded to her real parents nuzzling her before she pushed her their way gently. Knowing her young hairless cup needed her human parents… even do she had been the one who raised her for two years…

"I love ya… thank chu got everything…"

The six year old smiled as she hugged the polarbear dog around her neck, before she took her fathers hand in her water hand and walked to her fathers car, which was waiting a few kilometers further.

"ammy!"

Ming hua exclaimed when they were almost at the car, before she jumped up and ran back to the cave. Leaving her parents to look after her with a dumbstruck look. But they didn't had to be afraid the six year old would try to escape. Since a moment later the six year old re appeared holding her favorite plush close.

"almost fowgot ammy! Can't miss heww…. "

the six year old beamed before she let her father put her in the back of the car and strap her inside, before he sat in the front and started the car.

"were very happy we found you at last sweetie… never run away again okay?"

Minna hua said as she forced herself to smile as she placed a hand a hand on the leg of the five year old. Who beamed at her nodding as the car started to drive away from the snowy landscape and back to civilization…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the newest chapter of my story! I sure hope you all liked it. Next up will be mings first day of school! So keep reading…

 **A/N**

Just to be clear! The polarbear dog mom thought of her as one of her pups and raised the child for two years, so her speech hasn't improved in that time, since she hasn't had any sort of contact with humans during these two years…

also I dunno how a polarbear dog would raise a human cup... so I just do what they did in the disney movies tarzan and jungle book and cut around that, do I might make a chapter in between telling the tale someday... but for that I need your opninions!

when I wrote that scene were Ming Hua gets tackled and licked all over her face by the young cups that had been besides her during the last scene, I had that same sort off scene pictured in my head when Mowgli called for his brothers and sister and got tackled and licked... don't hate me for it, but I just thought it fitted perfectly.

Unalaq has been named chief in between the time ming hua was taken, and the time she turned six (we all know what happened if not watch de legend of korra season two please, there they will explain it) and Of course Hubertus and Minna hua had to warn the chieftain that Ming hua had managed to escape their custody. In case the princes would return to the castle somehow…

Well, that was all for now. Like I said: next up will be Ming Hua's first day at school! I'm gonna try my best and make It enjoyable! Feel free to leave idea's for things that should happen during her first day of school.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
